Starless Night
by Defected Bunny
Summary: Fate doesn't have a happilyeverafter in store for Bella and Edward and the gang. Oh no. That would be too easy. This story is filled with adventures. What happens to Bella when Charlie dies? Read to unravel the many mysteries Edward and Bella face.
1. Alone Time

_Okay, so here's the story I've been writing for a while now.. Usually during school and stuff when I get bored. It's pretty long so far, so I'll try to post the chapters without a long period of time in between them. We all know that I didn't make Twilight (by Stephenie Meyer) or the characters and all that, so yeah. I hope you enjoy the story, and tell me what you think. Also, I know you'll have some questions, but just keep reading, okay?_

I sat on the small wooden porch swing that was leaning against the side of the house, near the door. I wondered what kind of hell would come for me next. Was there anything else to face? I have met vampires and werewolves – was there anything else? As I sat there, I tried to imagine what else _could_ be out there. Perhaps I'll see seven dwarves marching along one day.

I felt a light breeze against my cheek and, for the first time today, looked at the sky. It was nearly dark now.

"Edward." I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

In an instant, he was standing right in front of me.

"Enjoy your little 'break'?" He asked. Did I detect the hint of sarcasm?

I had asked Edward for some time alone today – I needed to clear my head. Since Charlie's death, I've been really zoned out.

"I'm fine." I gave a reassuring smile – or so I thought. He scrutinized my face.

"Bella…" he began.

I groaned and leaned closer to him to bury my face in his flawless chest. He hesitated, then wrapped his long arms around me.

"It's been a month, Bella" he murmured into my hair. I groaned again and hid my face even more.

"I think it's time we talked about it," he continued. I made the mistake of peeking up at his beautiful face. His expression was solemn, but his eyes were very gentle. He took my watery eyes as a hint.

He was just about to drop it when I spoke.

"What is there to talk about?" I whispered for fear of my voice deceiving me.

He started to glare at me, but he stopped himself.

"Your thoughts, for starters," he touched my cheek with his cold hands. I smiled. Too easy.

"I'm thinking that your hands are cold." He didn't stop his glare this time. I sighed.

"I'm thinking about how much I need you now more than ever."

It was his turn to sigh.

"You're being difficult." He stated, a hint of a smile on his lips.

I smirked. What could I say? My dad, Charlie, is gone forever. I tried my best to keep him safe, but we didn't expect what fate had in store for him.

We stood in silence for what seemed like forever.

"I need you more." He said, trying to lighten the mood. I crossed my arms.

He laughed, to my surprise. I couldn't help but smile.

"Want to go inside now?" he asked, gently nudging me towards the door.

"Sure." I replied.

He took my hand in his and led me into, still, the unfamiliar white house. I had been staying with the Cullens ever since the… accident. I shudder at the thought of the word.


	2. That's Final

**Hey! I'm so very sorry I never update my fanfictions. I'm working on that part! I have a lot of this story already written out. Like, I dunno, 12 or so chapters worth. I just totally forgot about it and haven't typed any of it out! But I'm doing so now. If there's a lot of spelling mistakes, it's probably because it's 3:45AM and I'm slightly hyper XD. Forgive me!! Thanks for reading. Suggestions are always welcome. ;). Also, it's kind've a short chapter. I was never good at writing incredibly long chapters, so I decided I'll just keep posting more and more chapters. Who knows how many will be up by the time I finally go to sleep? (Watch it be like two..)**

**Amerie.**

Like always, I was the only one actually eating at the dinner table. Everyone gathers anyway for conversation – while I eat. Tonight, I was eating some of Esme's delicious lasagna.

"This is great, Esme, thanks!" I complimented her.

"You're very welcome, dear." Her calm, motherly voice replied.

As Edward and Emmett talked about hunting, I ate silently. Carlisle noticed my obvious gloom first. "So, Bella, what did you do today?" he asked, smiling warmly.

I hesitated. No fair.

"The usual." Short and simple.

He frowned.

Edward heard the conversation and turned to Carlisle. "She was with me all day. We took a ride through town." Edward lied smoothly.

I glanced at him and he smiled politely.

"Did you two have fun?" Esme asked.

"The same as always," Edward grinned widely.

Underneath the table, I silently reached for Edward's hand. Halfway, his hand met mine and I held on tightly. His lips curved into a small smile.

* * *

After I finished eating, Edward led me to my room. He kissed my forehead and started to leave me at the door. I wasn't having that.

"You're not staying?" I asked, taking on a worried tone.

"Do you want me to?" His smile softened.

I simply nodded.

He took my hand and led me into my room. I turned to him. His face suddenly grave, he said, "We're talking. That's final."


	3. Surprise

**I promised another chapter, so here's chapter THREE! Ooh Yeaah. You know you love me for it XD. I hope you enjoy!**

**Amerie.**

I shifted under the blankets and his arm tightened around me, waiting. I stared at him for a long moment, then spoke. "Edward, please…" I pleaded.

"Bella, it's been a month. I've been worrying this whole time. You haven't said one word about it. You never even cried. I know you're hurting, so please, let me help."

His speech was moving – and true. I didn't cry and I haven't cried since.

I debated my next move.

"You want me to cry?" Table's turned now.

He sighed in frustration.

"You _should_ have cried, Bella."

"But I didn't."

"You're bottling it up!" he almost yelled.

I didn't say anything. I racked my brain for ideas on how to avoid talking about Ch-…Dad.

"I'm fine, honest." I smiled innocently.

He didn't buy it.

His perfect face saddened, his mouth twisting downward at the edges, forming a heartbreaking frown.

"This is hurting me – not knowing your thoughts."

That hurt.

"I'm sorry. I just want to get over it. Talking about it will only make that harder…"

He smiled slightly and lifted my chin so that he could look into my eyes. I didn't want to see the pain in his eyes…So, I shut my eyes.

He chuckled.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

I opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me. I smiled slightly. He tilted his head down and touched his cold lips to mine. He pulled back suddenly.

"You're still breathing…" he noticed.

I smiled and grabbed his hand, placing it on my heart.

I watched a smile broke across his worried face.

"Better," he commented.

I let out a small laugh.

"Your heart is going nuts," he chuckled.

He moved his hand from my heart and placed it gently on my cheek. He kissed me again.

"You love me, don't you?" I asked after he released my lips.

"Yes, I do."

We lay smiling at each other until I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I yawned before I even opened my eyes.

"Good morning," said a familiar voice.

"I love you," I said.

His smile made me suddenly warm against his cold body.

"Why are you so loveable?" he asked.

I didn't answer. Instead, I held his hands in mine and kissed them lightly.

The sound that escaped his perfect lips then sounded more like a whimper than anything else. I looked up.

"Edward?" I noticed the worry in my voice and I'm sure he caught it too.

"It's nothing, Bella," he sounded worried himself.

"Tell me," I commanded. I noticed his eyes were an eerie coal black color.

He didn't answer.

"Now." I added.

"Don't worry abou-"

"Too bad!" I yelled.

He was shocked.

"Bella, please!" It was my turn to be shocked. The tone of his voice was pained. What is going on? He took in my expression.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Tell me."

"Not yet."

"When?" I pressed.

"Later." He promised.

"Hmph. You better tell me soon."

"Or?" he challenged.

"Or I'll leave." I didn't mean it.

"Bluff." He answered calmly.

"What? Are you a perfect poker-player too?"

He smirked.

"Actually," he began.

"Shut up." I finished.

"We pouty now?" he asked innocently.

I wiggled from his arms.

"Hmph." 'Pouty' was an understatement.

He frowned.

"I said _later_."

"Fine."

I turned over and closed my eyes, hoping to go back to sleep.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, clearly amused.

I groaned.

"Sleeping."

"Get up. I want to take you somewhere."

I opened my eyes.

"Where?" My voice was wary.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, would it?" he smiled.

I frowned. Another surprise. Perfect.

He chuckled darkly, as if he could read my mind.

"I'm not going," I said finally.

I noticed, then, that he was no longer next to me. I sat up, searching. I spotted him throwing clothes from my drawers.

"Wha-"

"Get dressed." He threw me some clothes. I pulled the blankets over my head like a 2-year-old.

I heard him laugh.

I felt a slight tug on the blanket and it took me a minute to realize that the blankets were off me completely.

"Edward!" I hissed.

"Come on, we'll be late!"


	4. Hunting

**Here's chapter four. I'm in a "I-feel-like-updating-and-typing-lots-of-stuff" mood again. Lol. Soo, here's chapter four, and I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!**

**Amerie.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I guess I forgot to do this before, but I don't own Twilight or New Moon or any of its characters, unfortunately. -sigh-. But I do own this plot.

* * *

As we drove insanely fast, I realized what Edward had picked out for me to wear. A light green parka and regular blue jeans. It's summer – why the parka? 

I glared at him.

"Where are we going?" I half yelled.

"Relax, Bella. You'll love it."

"Doubt it." I mumbled. He obviously heard me.

He looked at me and frowned.

"When will you learn to trust me?" he asked, a hint of dark humor in his eyes.

"Why am I wearing a parka?" I asked.

"You'll see. No more questions, okay?" His eyes were still black.

"Are you hungry?" I couldn't resist.

He sighed. "I'm fine."

"Is that why you whimpered early?" More questions.

Another sigh.

"Part of it." He admitted.

I gulped.

"There's more?" I spit out.

"Didn't I say 'no more questions'?" he wondered aloud, more to himself than to me.

"Tell me all of it."

"Soon."

"How soon?"

He glanced at the clock on the radio.

"Soon."

I gulped. 'Soon.' It sounded like a threat. Nothing got past him.

"Are you afraid?"

"No." I lied.

"You've been wanting to see this for awhile."

"Hunting?!" Comprehension overwhelmed me.

"I need to know how much I can take. If we get through this, Bella, we may not have any more limits." His face was so serious that it scared me. He would never put me in any kind of danger willingly. Something's up.

"This wasn't your idea, was it?"

"No."

"Then who?"

Silence.

"Edward?"

"I have to do this, Bella." Was his only reply.

He took my hand and scrutinized my face.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, face hard, careful.

"We'll make it through." I said finally.

He frowned.

"You're not scared?"

"I love you, Edward."

He growled. He slowed to a stop on a curve of gravel road. The grass was patched with blotches of cold. Already I could feel the fierce wind.

"Let's go." He hesitated, then helped me out of the car.

* * *

**Eek! I know Edward would NEVER take Bella hunting, but just keep reading! All questions will [eventually be answered. Oh, and, just a warning..I love cliffhangers [unless I'm reading them -.-'..Hope you enjoyed this somewhat short chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Amerie.**


End file.
